criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Duncan Young
Duncan Young is a minor character in Criminal Case. He is the elder brother of Pacific Bay PD's junior officer, Amy Young, and made his only physical appearances in Leap of Death (Case #81, or Case #25 of Pacific Bay), Hearts of Ice (Case #82, or Case #26 of Pacific Bay), and Into the Woods (Case #83, or Case #27 of Pacific Bay). Profile wanted to award this medal to Duncan for his sacrifice years before the events of Hearts of Ice.]] Duncan is a former police officer. He once initiated a mission to rescue a group of campers held hostage by an unknown psycho. The psycho threatened to kill a female hostage, but Duncan used himself as a shield to save the girl at the cost of sustaining paralysis as a result of getting struck with a bullet straight to the spine, although he managed to shoot the psycho before falling unconscious. This incident ended Duncan's career as a police officer in the Pacific Bay PD, thus motivating Amy to prove herself a capable police officer. As for his physical appearance, Duncan sports blue eyes and medium blond hair, and wears a white dress shirt while sitting on a blue wheelchair. Role in Case(s) Duncan was mentioned several times before the player was transferred to White Peaks in response to Chief Marquez's campaign to curb rising crime rates in the district. Leap of Death wrote this card to welcome Amy back to White Peaks.]] Surprisingly, Duncan and Bobby Prince (Amy's high school sweetheart) wrote a "Welcome Back" card for Amy following the closure of Anjulie Cruz's murder investigation. Moments later, Amy took some time to physically introduce the player to Duncan for the first time. Hearts of Ice Duncan made his second appearance to fill Amy in regarding "The Night Walker", a boogeyman who supposedly comes out of the forest to snatch people away. Despite Amy's initial objections, in which she refused to buy Duncan's story about the Night Walker, Duncan required his research about the Night Walker to continue. So Amy and the player went to the candy shop near the Love Village, and found Roberto Vasquez's journal which the player then unraveled and shipped to Hannah Choi for examination. .]] Hannah was able to confirm the three women Roberto mentioned on his journal to have disappeared, although the police refused to believe Roberto's story. Amy agreed to follow Duncan's plea to keep an eye for any disappearances just in case light about the Night Walker might be unearthed in the future. Into the Woods Case Appearances *Death by Moonshine (Case #65, or Case #9 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Payback (Case #68, or Case #12 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Killing Time (Case #72, or Case #16 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Cloudy with a Chance of Murder (Case #75, or Case #19 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Leap of Death (Case #81, or Case #25 of Pacific Bay; during the Additional Investigation) *Hearts of Ice (Case #82, or Case #26 of Pacific Bay; during the Additional Investigation) *Into the Woods (Case #83, or Case #27 of Pacific Bay; during the Additional Investigation) Gallery duncannewimagecase83.png|Duncan's alternate attire. Amy_-_-1.png|Amy Young, Duncan's younger sister. Amywithbrother.png|A photo of Duncan and Amy. Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters